Always the sentimental one
by ravenclawrocker
Summary: Harry's left alone to his own thoughts before he leaves to face Lord Voldemort, luckily Draco's there to comfort him in what he thinks to be their final moments - Please rate! c:


The room of the requirement was silent. A chill wavered in the emptiness for a while, before becoming tired and turning into a gust of wind, disappearing into the air. Harry Potter was sat staring into the space from which he came, savouring his last moments before he went to face Voldemort. Hermione had begged him to let her go too, but he had firmly declined. Nobody else would die for him, he thought, and he meant it this time. He placed his cold hands onto his warm cheeks, rubbing his temples and sniffing softly. He knew he likely wouldn't survive the encounter, no matter how hard he tried. He needed to save everybody else at Hogwarts. There would be no more fighting for him, no more people dying to protect him, because he would be gone.

Harry had never told anybody before, but he was relieved. The fight would be over. He could finally be with his parents, and Sirius, and all those that died for hm. It sounds sick, but to Harry it would be the end of a lifetime of suffering. Of course he was going to put up a fight, and he wouldn't go down easily in the hope of actually succeeding, but not every battle can be won, and sometimes even the hero doesn't get out unscathed. He sighed, fiddling with his wand in-between his fingers, and placing it behind his ear. Harry smiled softly. That was where Luna used to put it. He remembered how nice she had been to him, and how happy he was that she was okay. Harry knew her father only ratted him out because Luna meant so much to him. He thought of Ron and Hermione, and how he hoped they would finally get together. He couldn't bare the tension between them much longer, and knew they could support each other if things ended badly for him.

The door creaked open, and Harry spun round with a fighting stance. It was Draco Malfoy, slick haired and suited up. He relaxed but not completely, and walked towards him. Draco fidgeted, preparing for the worst when Harry reached him and opened his mouth, but no words came out. The two boys looked at each other in the dangerous solitude, taking in each other's presence. The clock was ticking inside Harry's mind, but he decided to ignore it for a few moments. Draco reached his hand out for Harry's, and interlocked them, all the while maintaining a smooth eye contact with his lover. The comfort they'd once shared together had turned into desperation, as the moments they shared were now even shorter and distanced than before the war.

"What are you doing here, Draco? We both know it's not safe anymore" Harry broke the stiff silence with his harsh tone

"I know where you're going Harry, do you think I'd let you go without saying goodbye?"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't Harry, and anyway it wouldn't matter, not now"

"You know I can't guarantee my survival Dray, I didn't want to cause either of us any more damage by saying a painful goodbye"

"I just wanted to look at you one more time" Draco took his free hand and brought it up to Harry's cheek, stroking it softly with his knuckles. Harry sighed heavily, bringing his right hand to touch Draco's, and brought it back down.

"Don't make this more difficult Dray"

"I love you Harry"

"Dray I -"

Harry got cut off by Draco's eager lips on his. Harry's harsh words had gotten lost in the desperation of the kiss and all seemed to be forgotten. Draco's fingers were lost in Harry's messy, dust ridden hair, while Harry's hands were running along the length of Draco's spine before settling around his skinny waist. The kiss was fast, hot, and full of fear as the two 17 year olds made the most of their final moments together. Neither of them knew whether they would see each other outside of these hidden walls again, and the anticipation for Harry's encounter was brimming in everyone on the outside of the stone hall. To the two people on the inside however, the memories of the past were being shared through the intimacy, each one fuelling the fire growing inside their hearts. Draco was the first one to pull away, much to Harry's surprise, and began to spit out his words like they were being pulled from his throat

"I'm so sorry Harry, for everything I've put you through and how my family have treated you and now you're leaving because of something I'm a part of and its killing me Harry, I need you here with me"

"Dray it's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's no one's fault okay? I didn't ask to be the chosen one, just like you didn't ask to be born as a Malfoy. Like my godfather said, 'The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on', you're a good person Dray, and you were just born into a bad lifestyle"

"Always the sentimental one aren't you Potter?" Draco sniffed, tears bulging from his eyes as the words left his mouth "I can say any means of emotional shit but you'll always top it"

"Don't try to deny the fact it gives you butterflies"

"This is no time for flirtations Potter"

"It's always a time for flirtations, Malfoy" Harry pulled on Draco's blazer, bringing him in for a final, agonising kiss. Both the boys embraced each other franticly, taking in each other's scent and feel and taste and sound and everything in-between. The clock finally began to go off in Harry's head again, and he finished what he started. Draco's icy skin had turned pink and puffy, as he tried to contain his sniffs as Harry straightened out his clothing and headed for the door. Draco grabbed his hand

"Dray you know I have to go"

"I know, just remember I love you okay? Wherever this war takes us, whether I see you again or not, just remember that I'll never find someone that I loved as much as I love you"

"Now who's the sentimental one?" The boys laughed half-heartedly. Harry gave Draco's hand one last reassuring squeeze, and exited the ROR. Draco turned back to face the empty chair where Harry had sat moments earlier. He walked over to it, stroking its arms and feeling its soft texture. He gave it one last touch before he too left the room, sorting out his own attire and walking out angrily confident.

The door left a gust of wind as it shut, and a chill lingered in the air as silence fell in the Room of Requirement once more.


End file.
